Into the West
by sweet-captor
Summary: After the war Harry searches for more


Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters or 'Into the west' by Annie Lennox.

A/N: This came to me one night while talking to my fiance and lets say I ran to get a paper and wrote down my idea... Unfortunately it didn't come out as I hoped… well it was my best try… I guess even writers have their bad days.

Into the west 

The battle was raging around the duo that was fighting in the middle. Witches and wizards threw curses every which way as the war trudged on. As the two men in the middle were facing of from the finally time. The battled seemed inexistent to the warriors, the green eyed man looked right at the snake man and cast the finally curse. All that was seen for a second was a bright green light.

None other then the Boy who lived had finally defeated the great lord Voldemort. As the scream echoed through the battlefield all of the other little battles stopped and looked over at the dead men. The Death eaters saw their master fall and appearated away as the light forces cheered.

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

The exhaustion of the many months of training and preparing for the finally battle was finally taking it's effect on the young hero. He collapsed on the ground out of shear exhaustion. He felt the arms of his long time lover wrap around him as he leaned on the potions master's sturdy chest as he closed his eyes.

They had gotten together 3 years before when He had come back to teach at Hogwarts. They still had the old grudges from back when Harry was in school but they didn't show it as much. They slowly formed and reluctant friendship for the sake of the other teachers. They would sit and have a cup of fire whiskey every Saturday night to try and understand each other.

After a few months of having these talks Harry found himself being drawn to Severus more and more, but he didn't have the heart to tell the potion master. Slowly his feelings started to become apparent, he would blush at any contact that they made and slowly Severus caught on. The night that the older man confronted him about his feelings was the scariest day of his life. He at first tried to deny the accusations but at the end he simply told Severus the truth.

Since then the lovers have been inseparable. Harry even managed to change the man and made him, god-forbid, nice to the students. Even though he still was a tough marker that was the only part the kids really hated but the students now enjoyed their potions professor.

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore_

It seemed a little morbid to be thinking about all the good times when so many people have just been killed. Harry seemed to suddenly realize how many people had died. Many of the aurors that were fighting for the light had died, the Malfoy family had died and even Remus. Even though all the deaths were hard to bear Remus' was the hardest to deal with.

Flash back

5 months before the end of the war Remus and Harry had been out on a mission. They were trying to convince some rogue werewolves to join their cause. The negotiations were hard but after a month of discussing the talks were coming to an end.

Death eaters attacked the night before the decision was given the clan. Though Harry fought hard to protect the werewolves Remus and another wolf had died. He managed to kill all of the death eaters out of rage before breaking down and crying. Thankfully the werewolves were sympathetic as was he and they postponed the take one day. When that day did come they agreed to join the light forces and Harry helped them relocate.

When he came back alone and every one asked what happened to Remus, Harry had told them while crying. All he really remembered that day was the strong arms of his lover wrap around him and hold him till her stopped crying.

End

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

The lovers sat there as their tears of joy mingled before they both slip into a peaceful sleep of exhaustion. The soldiers found the sleeping couple and brought them to Hogwarts to allow them to rest.

_What can you see?_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

Many of the order members took several weeks to recover from the energy drain that the final battle caused. The whole wizarding world partied for several months before it all settled back into the normal life it had once been.

Once all the teachers had recovered Hogwarts commenced once again easing the students into the schedule once again. For the first time in 30 years the world was a peace. Everything was fine.

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All Souls pass_

Harry spent much time with Severus. The secretive glances before the war turned into the two professors holding hand in the corridor. This helped the gryffrindors and the Slytherins resolve their differences and even form friendships.

One night as they cuddled in front of the hearth The-Man-Who-Lived, brought something up that hadn't been brought up since the war. "What now?"  
The potion master looked at the younger man "What do you mean love? We live a free life, the one we're entitled to."  
"That's the problem," Harry whined "It's too peaceful, to boring. I go through my paces everyday hoping it'll get better but I feel empty. This isn't my life anymore. I don't belong here, doing this. There's nothing stimulating. I teach the same thing every year. It was fine during the war because it was a change, but now it's the same thing day in day out. I'm tired of it."

The older wizard rubbed the saviours back. "Why don't you take a trip or change your job, you don't have to be a defence against the dark arts teacher. You can be anything you want to be."

"I guess. I'll think about it."

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say_

We have come now to the end 

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

2 years to the day that the dark lord had fallen the saviour of the wizarding world left great England with his husband in search of adventure. They traveled the world researching everything that

_What can you see?_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

After living well into their hundred the couple didn't stop. Even after managing to have 8 children they were still doing their researched. They were studying then effects of human interacting with dragons. One morning their son came by to see them. There they were on the bed cuddled together and looking very peaceful.

The funeral was very simple only direct family was there. No one shed a tear because they knew they were happy and died while doing what they loved.

_And all will turn _

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

Grey ships pass 

_Into the West_


End file.
